


What I Could Have Done Differently

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: As Rhys laid on the ground in front of him, Jack came to a daunting conclusion that in this story......he was no hero.





	What I Could Have Done Differently

"...shit." 

Everything hadn't happened quick nor did it happen slowly. It was all in time. Everything had happened in his conscious mind, even driving that needle through his poor lover's neck. Lover's the wrong word at least at the time but the more that Jack thought about it, the more he realized that he had just made a truly terrible mistake but he couldn't turn it back. He couldn't snap his fingers and pretend that it hadn't happened... 

...because it did. 

Rhys was lying on the ground in front of him, purple blood oozing painfully from his lifeless body. His eyes were glazed over and the light inside was diminished. His arm was gone and that smile...was no more. Jack couldn't move though, he simply stood there looking down at Rhys like he always had done. A part inside of him was saying to blame Rhys, that it was his fault this had happened, but the other part, the rational part of him, was saying that blaming Rhys was wrong. Utterly wrong. Rhys had never done anything that would warrant his death. That poor boy had done nothing but look up to Jack, admire him even when he shouldn't. 

Jack's mouth opened slightly, the jaw dropping a tiny fraction as he continued to stare at Rhys. It was only the other week when they were lying in bed together. God, he missed that beautiful smile. Rhys was one of the only people that wasn't afraid of him, didn't think of him any less, would kiss his scarred face as though it didn't matter because Jack came to the conclusion that looks did not matter to Rhys. Maybe none of this would've happened if Rhys wasn't a Siren... 

No. 

He can't blame him. 

Slowly, Jack approached Rhys and dropped to his knees, the eridium and blood was staining his shoes and knees of his trousers but he couldn't care less. His eyes trailed along Rhys, his skin was pale. Too pale. He could remember every punch that he had thrown at him, every harsh word, insult and curse. He had blamed Rhys for so many things... Why? Why the fuck did he do that? 

"...Oh, Rhys..." Jack sighed, closing his eyes. "What the fuck did I do?" 

He looked to Rhys for the answer even though he knew that he wasn't going to get one. No words would ever come from that sweet mouth again. Ever again. 

Jack looked to his knuckles and closed his eyes in regret, blood filled the creases, he couldn't tell if it was his blood or Rhys'. Probably both. He brought his shaking hand to the wires that he had stabbed into Rhys' skin and pulled them out. He pulled two from Rhys' neck, one from each arm and one from Rhys' stomach. He tossed them to the side and let them hang. Rhys was being covered in splashes of purple and red. It wasn't a pretty sight but none of this was. Rhys didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this, to die in such agony. 

Jack could still hear Rhys' pleas, Rhys' screams, the tears of pain and anguish. What did Jack do? Nothing. He simply watched with a menacing grin. He couldn't quite remember what changed his mind. Was it the sound of the EKG monitor spiking and then flatlining? When he realized that he killed the only person that ever seemed to care any more? Jack couldn't even remember why he was angry with Rhys. He could remember the fuels of rage pumping throughout his system but that does not excuse this. His actions cannot be justified now. It didn't matter that Rhys was a Siren. Why did it always have to be about Sirens? His baby girl and now Rhys. 

Jack took his hand and placed it on Rhys' cheek, his skin was frozen to the touch. Jack's face was empty as he picked Rhys up and pulled him against his chest. He didn't close his eyes, they were simply looking up at him and they always would. He couldn't say that word. The D word. Maybe if he didn't say it, it wouldn't be true. Rhys couldn't be... 

"Fuck... Rhys? Please, baby... You can't- I'm sorry... I'm sorry! God, no! Please! FUCK! RHYS?!" 

There was no answer. 

And there never would be. 


End file.
